


set on you

by torchsong (brella)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/torchsong
Summary: The frown, and the Quaffle—those are the subjects that have designated Kageyama Tobio a prodigy. Shouyou has been playing Quidditch with him for eight months—long enough to know that the only thing he likes more than scoring a goal is cold milk and long enough to know that his voice gets softer and clumsier when he's trying to be nice—but he'd known that from the first day.





	set on you

**Author's Note:**

> For Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and Place.
> 
> Prompt:  
> TIME: during those short 5 minutes of alone time before their first pro Quidditch game  
> PLACE: Quidditch locker rooms

There's a tear in the fabric of the banners covering the stands, and through it, Shouyou can see a sliver of dusty dawn sunlight, pointing to and eventually settling on the dip between Kageyama's neck and shoulder. Though they're standing right beneath a crowd of thousands, maybe even tens of thousands, it's quiet, as though they're miles underground. And Kageyama is staring at him. 

"What?" Shouyou blurts out. His voice cracks—very loudly and very noticeably.

So much for the cool ace persona he's been cultivating since the winter for this very moment. His whole body has been rattling with nerves since 4:00 this morning, when he had jolted out of bed, wide awake and viciously sick to his stomach.

The rest of the team hasn't joined them yet, still in the changing rooms—when Shouyou and Kageyama had left them, scrambling harum-scarum in a race to the pitch and bellowing, Tanaka and Nishinoya had been practicing Quaffle passes, and Sawamura had been swinging his bat at nothing in smooth, thoughtful arcs. Tsukishima had been yawning instead of warming up for his Keeper duties, as usual. Shouyou had been glad to be out of there; his restlessness at knowing that the Snitch was waiting in a trunk on the other side of the wall had been nearly unendurable. 

Now, Kageyama is still staring at him, and that's starting to feel unendurable, too. Shouyou's heart, which has been stuttering so hard in his ribs that it's making him nauseous, is now filling his ears with a pressure he doesn't know how to pull apart. 

"You're," Kageyama says thoughtfully, and then tilts his head to consider him even more intently. "You're actually scared?" 

He actually looks a little bemused. The motion causes some of his hair to fall into his eyes, even though his goggles should be holding it back. His hand tenses infinitesimally in the fabric of his jet-black robes.

Shouyou flounders, hands scrambling to keep from dropping his broom.

"No!" he squawks. "You wanna fight?! Yes!" 

Kageyama blinks, and then that open expression is gone, replaced by the pinched frown at which he is so practiced. The frown, and the Quaffle—those are the subjects that have designated Kageyama Tobio a prodigy. Shouyou has been playing Quidditch with him for eight months—long enough to know that the only thing he likes more than scoring a goal is cold milk and long enough to know that his voice gets softer and clumsier when he's trying to be nice—but he'd known that from the first day. 

"Why?" Kageyama asks him plainly, and Shouyou chokes on his own spit at the utterly— _Kageyama-ish_ gall of it. 

"What do you mean,  _why_?" he sputters. "I-It's my first real game, and I don't—"

He ducks his head, eyes settling on his boots. The grass underneath them is brown from so many footsteps, and smells like hay, like home. His vision starts to swim. 

"If we lose," he mumbles, "it'll be my fault." His mouth twists into a resentful grimace. "Not that  _you'd_ get that—" 

"Dumbass," Kageyama declares. "You're a dumbass, Hinata." 

Shouyou's view of his feet changes—there are Kageyama's boots, too, stepping closer to his, until they're toe-to-toe. When Shouyou lifts his head with a jolt, Kageyama is closer than he expects, clenched jaw and squall eyes. The sunlight is nearly filling those eyes now, and for some reason Shouyou feels like he shouldn't look for too long. 

"Even if you were the worst player in the world," Kageyama says, "as long as I'm here, you're invincible." 

Shouyou stares up at him, mouth agape, fingers going slack around the handle of his broom. The footsteps continue to rumble overhead, their movements dropping sawdust into the air, and Kageyama doesn't withdraw. When he breathes out through his nose, it tickles the tips of Shouyou's hair. Is this weird? If it's so weird, why does he suddenly want nothing more than to stay like this forever, balanced on this unseen precipice, eyes on Kageyama's eyes, breath on Kageyama's breath in the cold morning air? 

"We will win," Kageyama tells him, and Shouyou believes him. 

"Kageyama," he says, because it seems appropriate, and Kageyama responds by nodding firmly, once. His cheeks have gone almost entirely pink. 

"Tsukishima," Tsukishima announces from a few feet away, and Kageyama and Shouyou leap apart with identical yelps. 

Shouyou whips his head around, red-faced, to see a slouching Tsukishima leading the straggling team, adjusting his goggles with an aloof expression. Yamaguchi swats him in the shoulder, shooting Kageyama an almost apologetic look that Shouyou is absolutely  _not_  about to read into. 

"Everyone huddle up," Sawamura calls with two claps, and everyone does. 

Shouyou stands next to Kageyama, with Kageyama's arm at his back, and stares at their adjacent fists when Sawamura leads them in their battle cry. Kageyama's hands are a little bit bigger than his, but not by very much at all, now that he's looking.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with 10 minutes left before the round closed, and in my haste forgot to have it take place in the locker rooms. Oops!
> 
> The title is from "My Heart was Set on You" by Sutton Foster, but the song is totally unrelated to anything going on in here and just happened to be what was stuck in my head at the time of posting. It's a cute song, though!


End file.
